Unsheathed
by RukawaGF
Summary: Shiki x Izaya. Shiki receives a mysterious call from a High school kid who knows just a bit too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unsheathed

**Authors: **COLLABORATION! Rukawagf + Anon Author #25

**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** Shiki x Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** I'd like a ShikixIzaya, in which Shiki is the "experienced adult" who has Izaya in the palm of his hand. In my headcanon Shiki is one cool BAMF, and I'd love to see that playing out against Izaya's manipulativeness.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

The young school boy gasped and shuddered, moaning into the makeshift gag in his mouth as his head hit the hard concrete floor. The man in white suits stomped on the head, messing up his already disheveled hair. After grinding him to the floor, the yakuza kicked the whimpering boy.

"Fuck him harder," Shiki said as he watched, slowly letting out the puff of smoke that lingered in the air before it dissipated.

The young high school teen yelped when the man behind him shoved his thick cock inside that virgin hole, tearing him apart again and again. The boy clawed at the floor, trying to get a grip of something, but his hands were bound too tightly for him to do much with it. His eyes brimmed with tears as pain and pleasure took hold of him forcefully, his throbbing cock dripping wet as it salivated on the floor.

Once the 3rd man was finished with the kid, unloading his load into the already cum-filled ass, Shiki yanked on those greasy raven hairs and pulled out the gag.

"Alright brat. Spill it. How did you know?"

Orihara Izaya, age 16, his thighs covered in dripping blood just smirked with unbroken iron will and simply replied, "Won't you like to know, Shiki-san?"

Shiki looked back at him sternly. With cold, emotionless face, he threw down the boy back to the floor. He stepped on Izaya's swollen cock with the sole of his shoe, making the young boy moan.

"You've got some balls for a kid who barely have any pubic hair, brat. If you keep this up, I'm not quite sure you'll enjoy the rest of what's in store for you," then with that, Shiki kicked the boy again so he was lying on his stomach, groaning.

Shiki deliberately placed his shoe in front of the writhing boy's mouth and ordered him, "Lick it clean."

* * *

_Three days prior._

The angry red numbers on the digital clock read 5:32am. Shiki knew this because his cell phone was ringing next to it on the nightstand beside him, buzzing persistently for the receiver to pick up. There was a subtle movement next to him and he suddenly remembered he was not alone, but the woman he hired last night just shifted and remained fast asleep. Whoever was calling him better have one hell of an excuse. Something happening around the city brought the law enforcement to be more uptight than usual. They have been laying low for the past few weeks not because they felt that they were threatened, but more so to avoid unnecessary casualties. One look at his phone and he realized the caller ID on his phone was blocked; promptly he ignored it.

The angry red numbers on the digital clock read 5:43am, his fucking phone was ringing again, and it was still the same blocked ID.

"Who is this?"

"Shiki-san from Awakusu-kai right? I was worried for a moment that this number I got wasn't in use, but it seems like I got the right man. Assuming you are him of course."

That was weird, because Shiki didn't recognize the voice and he wasn't expecting a phone call from anyone this early in the morning. The voice over the line sounded like it wasn't female, although too high pitched to be a man's. He would assume it to be a teenage boy's, but that certainly wouldn't make any sense either. Before he could ponder further, the other person spoke again.

"Looks like you aren't objecting, perfect! Let's keep this conversation short and sweet. I suggest you be on a look out tomorrow, you're meeting with the Triad aren't you? Don't forget to check the bottom of the case, not theirs, yours. You wouldn't want to hand over anything you don't want right?"

And just like that, the call ended. Shiki threw back his phone and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hidden at the bottom, beneath the neatly stacked mint fresh bills was a bag of explosives, dangerously hooked up by wires to a bag of liquid; it didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen if the two bags mixed together. The rest of the morning was spent to carefully remove the suitcase without their office being blown into bits. The long anticipated deal was called off, much to Shiki's annoyance.

"Did you do that?" Shiki demanded when the blocked ID called him again later that night.

"Don't be silly, why would I want to do that." The voice was haughty, "I was at a Chinese restaurant the other day and found your fortune in a cookie. Just thought I would let you to know out of the kindness of my heart."

"Don't mess with me, where did you get this information? Who did this?"

"Who did indeed hmmm." There was a pause as the person on the other end wandered off into a deep thought, "Actually I don't know that yet, I'll let you when I find out. But anyways that's not why I called you. Are you going somewhere tomorrow, and when?"

"Do you honestly expect me to enlighten you with my personal information mister benevolent nameless caller? I expect you to at the very least let me know what to call you."

"Shiki-san, this is very serious! Surely you value your life over my name."

"Alright then, I have no choice but to believe that you know more than you let on. I'm not very interested playing this little game."

"I'm not asking where you're going or what you're doing, just give me a time. I mean no harm for you."

"9am."

"That wasn't so hard was it? I'll be sending you a letter before then, please don't leave until you receive it."

And then the line was dead.

* * *

The mailman came at 9:03am the next morning; that was three minutes after Shiki was supposed to leave. He all but hastily ripped the thin postage from the senile deliverer's trembling hands, irritated that he waited this long for an ordinary letter.

At 9:04am, Shiki opened the envelope only to find four pieces of blank paper. He then pointedly flipped the pages a few more times just to make sure that they weren't hiding any obscure fine prints. They weren't. There was no return address or sender name on the envelope either.

He ripped its contents into little shreds and tossed them into the litter bin at 9:05am.

Locked the door and hurried down the never-ending flight of stairs at 9:06am.

At precisely 9:07am, the car that was waiting for him combusted into a massive fireball. Bits of metal flew in every direction, a piece of the windshield lodged itself into the cement in front of him. He saw this blazing scene from hell through the heavy duty glass security door leading out of his apartment building, stunned and frozen on the spot. What the fuck? The cell phone rang and it was from the blocked ID; his hands stumbled a bit before answering the call.

"Ah, you picked up, I guess that means you're still alive." The voice on the other line sounded cheerful as ever.

"What are you trying to do?" His own voice didn't sound as forceful as he wanted.

"How rude, I just saved your life, and you're still accusing me of heinous crimes I would never possibly commit. I guess you don't want to hear what I just found out about these mysterious attacks."

"No, tell me."

"Okay then! My fortune to you for tomorrow: a trusty companion might be up to something drastic; act first then think. A little birdie told me that someone's been very unhappy with you lately. If I were you, I would carry a gun, loaded of course, no wait, oopsie, I think you always carry a loaded gun. Well then, don't forget what it's for! That's all, talk to you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unsheathed

**Authors: **COLLABORATION! Rukawagf + Anon Author #25

**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** Shiki x Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** I'd like a ShikixIzaya, in which Shiki is the "experienced adult" who has Izaya in the palm of his hand. In my headcanon Shiki is one cool BAMF, and I'd love to see that playing out against Izaya's manipulativeness.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

The next time he received a call from the blocked ID, he was examining the deceased body of his right-hand man. Just as the unknown caller has predicted, when the newspaper was delivered to him this morning, his trusted subordinate pulled out a gun from underneath the stack and pointed at him. Without any hesitation, Shiki ended his life with his own revolver. A shame, because he rather liked the guy's company. Also curious, because he couldn't think of any glaringly obvious reasons why this trustworthy man would hold a grudge against him. Maybe he should've let him live a little longer so he could've questioned him, but that was too late now.

"Woah, that was amazing Shiki-san. You didn't even blink! I'm glad you took my words to heart, you owe me one now that I saved your life. Again"

"I suppose I owe you two now, don't I. I should repay you."

"Shiki-san? Repaying me?" there was a fit of giggling on the other end of the receiver that grated Shiki's ears. "Oh, wow. Ahahaha. That was a good one. Whew. Well, I guess I don't mind, but what will you give me as an award?"

"Something you won't forget for the rest of your life."

"If it's from you, I wouldn't forget no matter what it is. But that sounded awfully promising. What's the catch, Shiki-san?"

"None. Though you need to show yourself to receive it."

"I'm not too sure if I want to take a risk Shiki-san. What will guarantee me that I'll even come out of there alive? You never sounded like you appreciated me very much."

"I'll make sure you won't die." Obviously, otherwise it would defeat the purpose.

The person behind the receiver went quiet as he weighed the decision.

"Alright. I'll trust your word for it since I believe that you're an honorable member of the yakuza. I do hope to see you cut your own finger if you lie to me." There was a light sarcastic snicker behind those words. Shiki ignored it.

"Meet me in front of East Ikebukuro Park tomorrow at 10pm."

"Alright Shiki-san, I look forward to it," said the cheerful voice before the call dropped.

* * *

The sun had gone down hours ago and there were considerably less people at the park that night. There were the occasional couples loitering here and there but Shiki took no notice of them as he walked into the park. When he saw an inconspicuously cloaked figure sitting on the lonesome bench he knew that this was his man. The figure noticed him and stood up. Casually and deliberately, Shiki walked to the lean figure in a faint manner to not draw any attention.

"It's an honor to meet you face to face, Shiki-san," a young familiar voice said behind the hoodie as he extended his hand out for a handshake. Instead of taking his hand, Shiki gave one swift punch to the stomach to the stranger to knock him out. The pale hands reached out and grabbed hold of his white suit before he fell unconscious in Shiki's arms.

As if Shiki was lending a shoulder to a drunk friend, he dragged the unconscious 'benefactor' of his toward his brand new black car. After shoving the slumped body into the car, he himself got in as well and ordered his subordinate to drive. The subordinate nodded silently as he started the car again and drove away into the night.

* * *

The young boy moaned in pain, curling his body into a ball on the cold floor in hopes that it would help relieve that sore ache that was rippling through his lithe body. Shiki however took no note of it, not caring that the young boy who 'saved' his life was writhing beneath him like a worm that was stepped on too harshly. His face showed no cruelty or pleasure. Just business.

"Have you lost your hearing? I said to lick it clean," Shiki tapped on Izaya's face impatiently. With a light groan, the teenager sat up. Lifting himself up on his knees, Izaya grabbed onto those white pants and licked Shiki's crotch, dragging his wet tongue over the fabric.

Immediately, Shiki used the back of his gun to smash the boy's skull to teach him a lesson. Izaya crumpled to the floor and groaned in pain while half snickering with laughter.

"You didn't specify where you wanted me to lick you, Shiki-san." Those piercing and unwavering red orbs gazed up at the hardened man above him. He licked his lips, wetting it slickly.

Shiki rolled his eyes as he sat down on his black couch. The fourth man now unzipped his pants and proceeded to slam Izaya against the conference table. Without much warning, he thrust himself inside the young boy who whimpered against the brutal treatment. Shiki watched with little interest as the young boy whined and moaned on top of the desk facing him.

"And your answer?" Shiki asked, leaning back as he enjoyed his cigarette.

"Would you… haaa… like me to lick you somewhere else… mmm…, Shiki-san?" avoiding his question smoothly. Izaya managed a grin as the man behind him pounded into his ass. Shiki raised an eyebrow as he stared into the crimson orbs that showed no fear.

"Gag him," Shiki finally ordered with resignation, once again gagging the boy as the fourth man continued to try to break the cocky teenager. Shiki rubbed his temple, trying to alleviate his headache. This was going to be a long night.

There was a short knock followed by the turn of the knob as a man in gaudy red suit walked in. He raised one eyebrow at the scene displayed before him before wordlessly closing the door shut behind him. The man in sunglasses sauntered in and sat down on the nearest couch adjacent to Shiki's as he watched the young boy just his school uniform shirt and jacket moan into the gag while being ass fucked on top of the conference table.

Finally Akabayashi's curiosity got the better of him. "So… who's the kid, Shiki-no-danna?"

Shiki picked up the tossed black school boy pants that was next to him and rummaged through the pockets indifferently. He pulled out the wallet and flipped through it. Finding what he wanted, he flicked the I.D. card to Akabayashi before sitting back and watching the boy drool all over the table, his face flushed with heavy arousal. Akabayashi noted that Shiki's own pants were not tight, not at all affected by the wanton sound that filled the air as the heavy smell of sex blended together in an exquisite cocktail. The subordinates standing around them however seemed to be a bit too drunk with the scent of sex as they shifted uncomfortably in their tight pants.

The man with the red hair flipped the card between his fingers and read out loud. "Orihara Izaya. Raijin High School. 16 years old…" Akabayashi flipped it back at Shiki. "That reminds me of the good old days when we were in school together Shiki-san. Ah~ it was nice to be young. So what brings him here?"

"Interrogation." Shiki said simply as he took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Not to be rude here but you interrogate him with a gag?" Akabayashi just had to point out the irony.

Shiki simply looked at his direction and then leaned forward as he pulled the gag out of the boy's mouth wordlessly. Immediately the school boy prattled on between his moans.

"Mmmng, Akabayashi-san… isn't it? P-please excuse the sad state of my greetings though I beg to direct my blame on Shi-Shiki-san here nngh.. aaah… seriously, I had expected the brilliant and the … haaa.. youngest tactician from Awakusu-kai to better accommodate one's guest but… haaa… aaah..!" the young boy named Izaya closed his eyes and moaned as another wave of orgasm coursed through his sore body. He cried out in pleasure as the shearing heat melted away his vision briefly. The man behind Izaya also grunted as he toppled over with his own ecstasy, not able to last much longer when Izaya's muscles tightened around his throbbing cock as they both came together.

Shiki went ahead and shoved the gag back in before Izaya could continue. Akabayashi leaned forward, his chin on his cane as both of his hands wrapped around the handle and simply said, "Oh. That's why."

"At this rate, I think I'll run out of men before I break him."

"Thought of beating him up?" Akabayashi offered. There was a flash of red as a pair of eyes shot daggers at him.

"I don't want the police involved later if we mark him too much."

Akabayashi decided that it was probably not wise of him to ask what Shiki meant by that considering he had already kidnapped and sexually abused a minor and somehow thought he could get away with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Unsheathed

**Authors: **COLLABORATION! Rukawagf + Anon Author #25

**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** Shiki x Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** I'd like a ShikixIzaya, in which Shiki is the "experienced adult" who has Izaya in the palm of his hand. In my headcanon Shiki is one cool BAMF, and I'd love to see that playing out against Izaya's manipulativeness.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"How about I give it a try?" Akabayashi offered. Shiki flicked a glance at the man before waving a hand in consent. The man in red suits got up to take the spot of the subordinate, sitting down on the couch as he faced the young teenager's ass.

"Turn him over. I can't see his face this way," Akabayashi ordered and the two subordinates walked up to flop Izaya on the table right-side up.

"Hmm… first tie his thighs together with his limbs," the red haired man commanded while he watched in amusement, leaning on his cane. Two men bent Izaya's knees and tied his thigh together with calf using two strong ropes. Now it was impossible for Izaya to kick and make a fuss.

"Ah much better. Hold him down, this will hurt," the man with the sunglasses smirked as he waved his cane a bit. Izaya frowned when the men held him down roughly. He tried to look up anxiously, not really knowing what to expect.

A hard intruding rod rimmed around Izaya's entrance. The boy flinched and moaned as the round circular pole started to penetrate inside his sore muscles. Izaya moaned into his gag, his body reflexively convulsing as the cane moved its way up inside him inch by inch. He shuddered when it brushed past his prostate, now feeling raw with repeated friction.

Izaya's eyes widened with realization when the assailant did not stop there. In fact it kept moving upward inside him, deeper. He started to panic and squirm but the men held him down roughly. The boy silently screamed into the gag as the tip of the cane brushed against the furthest muscle. It felt as if the rod was rubbing inside his stomach even though Izaya knew that couldn't possibly be true.

"Ah, is that the farthest I can go?" Akabayashi said simply as he retracted. Izaya was almost grateful until he felt the thrust again. And again.

The high school boy tried to close his legs together and push out the intruder but it was no use. The men held him down and kept him spread apart as Akabayashi continued to pump him with his cane. Izaya's tired body was once again filled full as the forced arousal warmed up his flushed flesh.

"Now then, unlike our men here, I can probably go on and on like this. So I suggest that you relent and spare yourself the unnecessities kiddo, it doesn't hurt as much to talk." Akabayashi continued moving his ornate cane in and out of that taunt hole as the inner muscles squeezed down on the wood. Izaya moaned and panted, shuddering each time the tip brushed against his prostate with demanding pressure. A drool started to leak out of his mouth as Izaya felt faint from the waves of assaulting pleasure that devoured his body. His toes curled reflexively, as the climax slowly approached him.

"So Shiki-san, where were you before I intruded?" Akabayashi asked as his thrusts persisted. Shiki leaned back and pondered as he listened to the boy's whimper.

"Ha, where do I even begin. First, where he got my number, I don't remember our security being so lackluster. Then the thing with our suitcase during the firearms deal, I believe that's rigged from one of our own, seeing how my car blew up the next day. Don't forget to ask him how he knew that too. Also ask if the guy I offed the other day had anything to do with this, that's plenty to start him with."

Shiki counted off his list as Akabayashi listened, absentmindedly shoving his cane back and forth.

"Hey kid, did you catch all that?" Akabayashi asked in between a yawn.

Even before Akabayashi finished his sentence, the boy moaned into his gag and shuddered as another orgasm hit him. He came hard, strings of white fluid spurting in the air as it splashed a bit onto Akabayashi's hair and sunglasses as well as a nice streak that ran down his face.

Shiki snorted as he covered his mouth and smirked. Akabayashi pulled out his cane and checked his pockets for some handkerchief.

"This is quite distasteful. Have some control over yourself. I'm asking you a question brat. Brat?" the man in the red suit got up to check on Izaya, who had fainted after he came.

"Ah… oops. Please excuse me Shiki-san," Akabayashi apologized as he pulled out the wet cloth that was in Izaya's mouth. "I suppose gagged people can't say anything."

Shiki knew the interrogation was over when he nudged the lump of flesh sprawling on the table by slapping the boy's cheek harshly without getting the slightest response. He sighed at person responsible for this, who looked blameless as ever with that ever friendly smile.

"What do we do with him, he's out." Akabayashi scratched his head sheepishly.

"Get him to the shower." Shiki demanded to the other men lounging around the room with displeasure. He won't get angry at the only person who he can trust and consider as his friend, but that didn't mean he wasn't irritated with the fruitless events which took place this night. While waiting, he impatiently checked the time on his watch. It showed 3am.

His subordinates dragged the spoken culprit of tonight's troubles to the nearest shower stall, conveniently located in the bathroom next to him. There were gun parts still in the sink that needed to be cleaned, but that could wait. Shiki watched his men strip off the rest of that flimsy uniform before dumping the kid in a corner.

Shiki snuffed his cigarette and walked over to the shower, momentarily inspecting the unconscious kid. He turned the faucet on and watched the cold water rushing out, running a stream over the pale face, instantly drenching the younger boy head to toe; slowly it washed away the blood and cum. Seeing how Izaya showed no sign of regaining his consciousness, Shiki gave up and turned off the faucet.

"We're done for the night, toss him on the spare sofa and get him dried."

Akabayashi raised his eyebrow. "You're giving up?"

"The boy has to go to school in the morning, we'll continue when I pick him up. Until then, everyone go get some rest, show's over."

With that Shiki walked over to the empty adjacent room and laid on his luxurious black leather couch before drifting to his own unconsciousness.

* * *

Shiki was having an uncomfortably erotic wet dream which in turn started to feel too realistic when he felt something brushed against his lips.

He cracked his eyes open only to meet with a pair of crimson ruby orbs twinkling playfully.

"Good morning sunshine!" Izaya exclaimed happily.

Shiki jerked up, using his elbows to prop himself up take in the scene below him. The high school brat was nude and had buried his ass deeply, filling himself to the hilt with Shiki's rock hard erection.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing kid?" Shiki grabbed Izaya by his hair and yanked him down onto the black leather couch as he sat on top of him. The boy winced but his tone still was mocking as he replied, "I was just helping you with your morning wood. Don't worry I'm clean." Then he teasingly looked up at the yakuza member. "Actually I'm not quite sure anymore, but you'll have no one to blame except one of your own men."

"Fuck," Shiki cursed. He started to rise up when Izaya interrupted him. "Where do you think you're going? Are you gonna go jerk off? That's quite unfortunate, since I'm offering you my free service here."

Shiki glared down at the boy who smirked back. "You know, I didn't appreciate that you weren't turned on by me at all for hours while I was ass raped on the floor and on the table by your men. How come you didn't enjoy the show at all, Shiki-san?"

This kid has some serious screws loose in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Unsheathed

**Authors: **COLLABORATION! Rukawagf + Anon Author #25

**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** Shiki x Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** I'd like a ShikixIzaya, in which Shiki is the "experienced adult" who has Izaya in the palm of his hand. In my headcanon Shiki is one cool BAMF, and I'd love to see that playing out against Izaya's manipulativeness.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Shiki loosened his tie as he took off his white suit. Then he grabbed Izaya by the chin and glared into those red irises; his own grey eyes glinting intensely.

"Brat, do you want to know why I don't fuck kids like you?" Izaya stared back daringly, though he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Because I don't need to amuse myself with inexperienced amateurs."

Izaya pouted. "That's because you never met me"

Shiki's eyebrows twitched. This kid just pouted at him as if he expected it to look 'cute.'

Then the boy's eyes glittered playfully as he said, "Everyone else in the room last night shared a different opinion."

That did it. Shiki slammed the boy's head to the cushion, grinding him down as he sharply entered his perky entrance. Izaya yelped and shivered at the sudden intrusion.  
Shiki buried himself deeply at one go, feeling those already-too-stretched muscles yield to him yet tighten in pain. He rocked back and forth, feeling the boy under him writhe and grip on the cushion as his body was once again consumed with pain and pleasure.  
It really did not take too long for Izaya to come again, squirting his load onto the black leather as he convulsed. Shiki pulled out, not even close to his climax as he sternly said, "And that's why you're an amateur."  
Izaya panted roughly to hide his own embarrassment. He couldn't believe he didn't even last 10 minutes. Or was that 5 minutes? He groaned, unhappy to note that the older man's breath remained even throughout the entire round.

"That's not fair Shiki-san. I had a rough night."

Shiki snorted and rolled his eyes in return, obviously not buying the poor excuse. Izaya frowned but he wasn't planning to give up as he placed his hands on the broad shoulders in a somewhat successful attempt to push Shiki down to the cushions.

"Let's start over," His red eyes were determined as he once again straddled the man before burying himself deeply. He could not accept the fact that this man just told him that he had pre-ejaculation problem.. Izaya couldn't help but to flinch and his expression contorted in pain. Shiki had to admit the boy was pretty stubborn as Izaya started to move his hips. It was agonizing as his body started to go into over-drive from being forced to feel the pleasure once again, so soon after reaching his orgasm.

Izaya was gripped onto Shiki's shoulders, using them as leverage as he grinded, tightly squeezing the thick cock as he wrapped it around his sensitive muscles. Izaya moaned and shivered each time Shiki's erection brushed against his already sore prostate but he persisted. At first Shiki watched half amused at the boy's tenacity until he finally started to feel aroused. The yakuza gave in and gave a few thrust upward, rewarding Izaya with hot scorching pleasure that threatened to melt away his determination. Sweat formed around his brow as Izaya gritted his teeth and forced his body to move in tandem with Shiki's sharp thrusts.

Izaya slowed down when he realized he was coming too close to his climax. Refusing to lose to this game, he grabbed his own swollen cock, forbidding himself from his own climax. Shiki chuckled at the boy who was barely holding on.

"That's quite laudable of you," Shiki said as he got up and kissed the boy's brow. Izaya's hazy eyes tried to focus on Shiki, a bit surprised by the kiss, though his mind was too gone to fully appreciate it.

When Shiki pulled out, Izaya protested immediately. But Shiki had better ideas as he said, "just bend over."

Frowning, Izaya did as he was told, still gripping on to his cock that was begging for release. This time, Shiki entered much more gradually, shearing Izaya with melting hot desires. He gripped on the armrest of the sofa with his free hand as he buried his head, the pleasure almost too painful to bear as the yakuza moved inside him. Izaya's muscles tightened reflexively as his cock threatened to burst but he still refused to let go as he squeezed down on his own cock painfully. The agonizing pain along with equally ecstatic bliss assaulted his tiny body as Shiki pounded repeatedly. Tears started to well up in corners of Izaya's eyes as he moaned in tandem with each onslaught, refusing to lose to Shiki's challenge.

Finally when Izaya felt as if either he would explode or faint, Shiki leaned forward to nip on his ear tip, his hand guiding Izaya's firmly clutching fingers before he whispered, "you can let go now."

Shiki pried off Izaya's fingers as he grew rigid, unloading his hot white cum that melted away all visions and sensation save for the glorious euphoria that devoured Izaya as he too released his seed as it bursted from the dam.

Izaya toppled over, exhausted as Shiki pulled out. Cleaning himself up, Shiki pulled back his suit on his shoulders before he nudged Izaya with the sole of his shoe.

"Kid, clean up and get ready for school. You have 10 minutes."

* * *

Izaya groaned in his seat as the teacher droned on with her lecture. It was the first class and it wasn't unusual to see a few students still not fully awake. But for Orihara Izaya, he was more than just 'sleepy and tired.' The earlier excitement of his body tossed out of the car in front of the usual boring educational infrastructure could hardly top the thrill he felt this morning plus last night. Obviously not everything that happened prior to this moment could be considered superbly positive; there was one thing for certain: Awakusu Kai's Shiki was at a whole different level mentally compared to anyone else he has met up to this point.

_As the subordinate tossed Izaya out the car, Shiki rolled down his tinted window to say in a solemn voice, "we'll come pick you up after school, I expect you to be a good boy. Stay docile and wait properly until then."_

_"Aww, Shiki-san's gonna give me a lift? How generous of you, considering how you quite made sure that I can't run or even walk for awhile." Izaya snickered as he looked back. Shiki snorted and clicked to roll up the window.  
_  
Izaya smirked wryly as he remembered their banter this morning. He considered himself to be an optimistic person. Though a repeat of last night seemed rather daunting to his sore and abused body, he figured by the end of today something would come up to provide him with an escapable route. If by any chance nothing does, that would be alright too because he would just have to create himself a distraction. He sneaked a look at his trusty cell phone, always a companion whenever he needed to contact people and never failed to bring good news.

However, glancing passively at his phone alone was not going to help him get out of his postponed dilemma, he actually needed make a call or text, neither of which allowed in this Algebra class that he was stuck in. Not to mention he ached all over his body, sitting was excruciating .The last thing he wanted to do today was be glued to a wooden chair for all 8 hours. He needed to get out of here fast.

"Sensei! Can I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling well, I think I have a fever."

Izaya's teacher, who had long-ago abandoned any hope of reshaping Izaya into a decent or respectable person, didn't even bother to check the boy when she waved him away. As Izaya walked out of the room, out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a familiar blond glaring at him with a disbelieving face, as per usual not trusting any words out of his mouth. Even though he wasn't lying, Izaya felt kind of proud of himself to gain this kind of undeserved privilege in class, so naturally, he smirked right back at the blond. That should've pissed Shizuo off, he hoped.

Fifteen minutes into the infirmary and he already got what he needed, a foolproof piece of information that would ensure his ass be saved from those heartless perverted men, literally. Now that was settled, he drifted into a restful dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Unsheathed

**Authors: **COLLABORATION! Rukawagf + Anon Author #25

**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** Shiki x Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** I'd like a ShikixIzaya, in which Shiki is the "experienced adult" who has Izaya in the palm of his hand. In my headcanon Shiki is one cool BAMF, and I'd love to see that playing out against Izaya's manipulativeness.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

When Izaya woke up, it was halfway through the time for lunch. He couldn't imagine skipping his only favorite fraction about school, so he rushed out of the disinfectant smelling room, and ran straight to the rooftop where he could get a whiff fresh air. To his dismay, his favorite spot was already taken by his so called friends, and not-so-friend, having a picnic to themselves.

"Hey Izaya-kun, I didn't think you were coming here today so I hope you don't mind if we just sort of invaded your space, not that this was yours anyways since it's owned by the school, and it isn't really fair that you get to hog this place all to yourself, but hey, I heard you were sick, how are you feeling? If you let me know your symptoms, I can treat you for a discount," Shinra's cheerful voice was the first to greet Izaya, he was in middle of eating a charcoaled bento made by his "girlfriend".

"Could be better, my ass is sore as hell. Do you have a pill to stop pain Shinra?" Izaya said, while leaning on the metal fence.

"Uh. No, I don't think there's a legal kind of medication for that sort of thing. Did someone push you down the stairs or something?"

"Oh, somebody pushed me alright, but don't worry I pushed them back too."

"Huh?"

"Fucking flea, you said you had a fever earlier, now your ass is sore? Can't even stick with one lie, how about I give you a real excuse to go a hospital if you don't get out of my sight huh?" Shizuo, who had finished his carton of milk, decided to intrude the conversation.

"Shizu-chan, don't say that when you're sitting at my spot. But surprising very observative except your logic is still exceedingly flawed. I didn't think your brain was capable of remember anything past three seconds, but what makes you think having a fever can't mean my ass can also hurt?"

"I can sit wherever the hell I want, and this sure ain't your spot. I'm only here because these other guys dragged me, but I fucking can't stand your stench now that you're stinking up the place." Promptly, Shizuo stood up and left the roof without trying to toss Izaya off the building.

Izaya knew he shouldn't have taunted the unpredictable brute but he was glad that he didn't need to maneuver himself around the blond's wrath. It was already uncomfortable enough standing or walking, and he was sure that he couldn't run or jump in his current state. Though it was endlessly amusing to watch Shizuo destroy everything in his path, Izaya couldn't help his thoughts wander to the other toy he recently found; an equally dangerous toy in its own manner

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Shinra's voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"My boyfriend happened." Izaya replied back while putting on the biggest grin he has ever grinned.

Shinra spewed out his drink while Kodota looked absolutely appalled.

"Let me introduce him to you later, he's picking me up today!" Izaya smiled brightly as he pocked his hands.

* * *

As promised, a black car with tinted windows parked itself inconspicuously next to the school when classes ended. The chauffer came out and opened the passenger door for a stern looking young man to step out; Shiki impatiently scanned the vicinities of the school. His grey eyes were like that of a hawk as he leaned against his impeccable black vehicle behind him. Every student leaving Raijin carefully avoided the showy new vehicle as if already knew that the passengers of this car were no ordinary people. Every student with the exception Izaya that is.

"Shiki-san!" Izaya was not only unafraid of this scene, he also cheerfully hopped to the irritated man to land a kiss straight on his cheek. "This is my boyfriend my dear friends, isn't he soooooo dreamy? Are you jealous yet?" Izaya wrapped his arms around the waist of that white suit.

He earned a blank stare from all two spoken persons plus a Shizuo who was reluctantly following from afar.

"Izaya, I don't think you should do that." Kadota wisely advised as a friend and a person who somewhat cared about Izaya's wellbeing.

"Izaya-kun is that really your boyfriend..?" Shinra suddenly looked very disappointed, not believing a word.

"What, you guys doubt me? I'll let you know that we had some _really_ intimate moments last night. You could say I'm a man now, or does that phrase only work for girls? Whatever, you know what a mean." Izaya winked as he said this, mostly directly to the back where Shizuo stood, looking clearly more irritated than he was a moment ago. "You guys should take me more seriously you know," Izaya scoffed.

Shiki, who upon until this point only watched on the short interaction without giving an input, lit up a cigarette and took in a large drag. He grabbed Izaya by his chin and roughly locked their lips together, its abruptness gave Izaya a pleasant surprise. Izaya wasted no time to kiss back, feeling no need to close his eyes as he watched the surprised looks on all three individuals before him. However, a moment later, he found himself coughing uncontrollably as Shiki blew back the secondhand smoke straight into his unaccustomed lungs, the hot gas burning his throat and chest.

"We're leaving." Shiki stepped back into the car in the next moment. Izaya followed, still coughing as he whined, "Shiki-san, that was so cruel~ I was introducing you to my friends!" The buff looking driver with a tattoe running down the side of his face slammed the black door slammed shut once Izaya got in. From inside, the teenager happily waved goodbye to his acquaintances as the car drove off.

As Kadota and Shinra watched the car drive away frozen in their place, Shizuo caught up with them and murmured, "So… Izaya hates cigarettes huh." He smirked to himself as he walked past the two frozen statues, "Guess I'll take up smoking from today."

* * *

As soon as they drove off, Izaya climbed onto Shiki's lap. Shiki immediately pushed him away with a frown. Izaya's face scrunched into a pout as he leaned over. "Shiki-san~," Izaya cooed in an accusing tone, clearly upset with the cold treatment. Shiki didn't even know what Izaya was accusing him of but also didn't give a damn. "Call home and let them know you wouldn't be returning for few days. Say you're doing a project at your friend's house." he unsympathetically ordered instead.

Izaya's mouth is still protruded far out, locked in a show of petty discontentment. He moved to lie across the seat, his head on rested comfortably on Shiki's lap as he pulled out his phone from the back pocket. "Only if you let me use your lap as a pillow."

Shiki glared down but Izaya's eyes now twinkled merrily as he texted to Kururi, knowing that the quieter sister was the one who's more competent with networks. Shiki quickly read what Izaya typed to make sure that he wasn't adding anything inappropriate before he allowed him to click 'send.'

Not even a minute later, the phone rang to the Doraemon theme song.

"Pick it up but put it on speakers," Shiki ordered, and Izaya obediently complied with the demand.

"Iza-nii! You're not coming home today either? We waited and waited for you last night! We ate dinner really late!" Izaya and Shiki both winced at the volume of Mairu's loud unrestrained whine from the speakers, it was almost a shriek. Izaya gave an apologetic look toward his 'boyfriend' before he spoke, "Mairu~ Big brother's busy alright? I'm running an important project this week so just go get some convenient bento for few days."

"But Iza-nii! We want your cooking! What's so important about your stupid projects that you would rather let your precious sisters starve?" Mairu continued to whine; in the background Kururi chimed in "Hungry!" Izaya rolled his eyes at his unreasonable siblings.

"Look, it's for school. Okay? I'm getting off the phone now."

"You're lying! We know you are! What kind of school project would force you to sleep at a friend's house for few days? Iza-nii, you're ignoring us again isn't it? Iza-"

Izaya hung up on his sisters and groaned, anymore of this and Shiki might get ideas to use his sisters against him. Though the twins are generally a pain around him, Izaya rather not drag them into his own problem. "Sorry Shiki-san. I try not to bother with them too much, but they _are_ family."

"So, where are your parents? Extended vacation? Or do they live abroad? Certainly not at home I assume." Shiki asked casually. Izaya's found his eyes widened just a bit before he quickly regained his composure; he effortlessly smirked back at the executive.

"How shrewd of you Shiki-san, to deduce that much from such a short phone call. Although I wouldn't say I expected anything less from a wonderfully intelligent boyfriend like you."

Shiki scoffed at his act, but otherwise convinced. "Get off. Call's over." Izaya pouted once again as he straightened himself on the leather seats. He was tempted to snuggle with the older man to see what kind of reactions he would entice, but his body decided it was too sore today for such a risky adventure.

The rest of the drive was silent, and soon enough, they arrived back to Shiki's headquarter.

* * *

_Author's Note: My apologies for being late with this fic. The second author took a hiatus due to school. This fic's update will be slow. I'm so sorry!_

_Creamy Way: Hello! thank you so much for all your reviews! Actually, the other author is the one writing the main plot this time, though everyone told me that this fic sounds like prequel to "Filled to the Brim" ahahaha... It's interesting that people find it that way lol. Maybe one day, I'll write that prequel._

_Chocomintkt: Shiki is COOOL! So glad you like him! Yay!_

_centurylm: ALRIGHT! More awakusu-kai fan! I LOVE Shiki and Akabayashi! I should write them more orz_


End file.
